Pool Kinney Style!
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Brian & Justin have a little fun at Woody's.


The scene at Woody's was exceptionally quiet. Only Brian and Justin sat at the bar drinking their beer. The bar man, Wayne, looked lost not knowing what to do with himself. Brian looked at Justin. "You wanna play some pool?" He asked even though Justin couldn't play for shit. Anything was better than sitting in total silence like twats.

" What we are playing for?" The blond artist inquired with a smile. Brian pretended to think it over as he played with his lighter.

" Mm. How about we play for a kiss?" He replied, leaning towards Justin to do just that. When Brian finished the kiss, Justin had to catch his breath before he could speak.

" Okay Mr. Big Shot. You're on." Brian looked at Justin with a mock frown.

" Haven't you learned anything Sunshine? Don't you mean Mr. Big Cock?" He smirked. Justin playfully jabbed him in the arm.

" Oh. I've learned plenty. Want me to show you?" Justin dropped his voice in seductive tone to say the next words. "Mr. Big. Cock."

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth at the thought of being showed. He looked around the empty bar then called Wayne over, who was trying to look busy behind the bar area. " Yes, Brian?"

" Why don't you let Justin and me look after things here and you go and enjoy yourself over at Babylon. It seems that's where the action is tonight." He nodded his dark head towards a poster that advertised the event that had the paying crowd there instead of at Woody's. " Plus, I've a VIP ticket that you can use." Brian held up the said ticket to sweeten the deal.

Wayne first of all shook his head saying, "No, No. I couldn't do that Brian. That's okay." But, then realized that he wouldn't get another offer like this again, so he took it with a smile. " Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once. And it's not as if I'm going to be far away if you need me. You're on. Thanks guys." Brian broke into a huge shit eating grin. Justin wondered what the ad exec was up to with this offer of generosity.

Wayne showed them the price list for the drinks that they offered. He knew that Justin worked in the diner and had no worries about the place being in capable hands. " If the place stays like this, you could always close early. There's no point in staying open if there's no one in here to serve."

Brian stood up, nodding in agreement. " I quite agree with you, Wayne. Now. Grab your coat and go." He was all but pushing Wayne out. He seemed very eager to get the man out of the way for some reason. " Don't give this place another thought for tonight. It's in safe hands." Justin couldn't fathom out what was behind this at all.

Once the happy bar tender was gone, Brian locked the door and put the 'closed' sign up. He turned to look at Justin. Then the penny dropped. Justin stood up with sexy smile on his face. " Are we going to hit those balls now?" Brian advanced towards him, undoing his jeans. Smirking Kinney style.

" This game does involve balls, but not the kind you're thinking of!" Justin grinned up at his handsome lover as Brian wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up so their faces were in alinement for a slow deep kiss. While they kissed, Brian walked over to the pool table and deposited Justin on to the ledge so he could stand between the blonds legs.

Justin got to work right away on Brian's shirt by yanking it apart, silently thanking the man for having the foresight to put a shirt that done up with press fasteners. He moaned to see the near hairless golden skin of Brian's chest. He pulled the older man closer to suck on his nipples and slide his hands in to the back of his jeans and grab his ass.

The brunet watched Justin as he bit and licked at the nubs. Desire shot through his body and made him shudder. " Fuck Justin. You know how to get my cock hard with that talented mouth and tongue of yours." Justin's nails lightly dug in to the cheeks of his ass. " Watch it Sunshine. That isn't as well padded as yours." He warned with a growl.

Justin chuckled looking at Brian. "You implying that I have a fat ass?" Brian cupped the artists face smiling. " You have a fabulous bubble butt. One that I'll always enjoy fucking." He brought their mouths together in a quick kiss. " And that's just what I intend to do now." He pulled Justin off the pool table, turned him around to face it then undone his jeans.

" And now for the game that involves four balls and two cues." The jeans hit the floor. " Pool Kinney style." Brian pulled out a condom and quickly sheathed himself. He positioned Justin over the table. Both tanned hands fondled Justin's pale ass. " Now for the break." Lining himself up with Justin's pucker, he slowly and carefully pushed his cock in to the tight hot channel. Letting out a long moan once he was seated inside Justin.

" Fuck, Sunshine. It's always good being inside you." He rested his damping forehead on Justin's back. Sensations ran through out his body. Placing his hands on to Justin's hips, Brian began to move. With a different angle of thrust, his prostate was touched. A deep growl of pleasure came from the younger man.

" Fuck me, Brian. Hard." He begged, bracing himself as the pace of Brian's fucking picked up. " Yes. Yes. Yes." He reached for his weeping cock and began stroking himself in time with Brian's thrusts. It was going to be a fast hard fuck. Both racing towards their release in record time.

" You. Nearly there. Sunshine." Brian asked as his impending climax was creeping over him. " Yes...Now!" Justin shouted as he came. Two thrusts and Brian filled the condom with a long groan, collapsing on top of Justin, breathing hard.

" Did. You enjoy. The game?" Brian asked in between gasps. " Yep. Best game I've had the pleasure playing in a long time." Justin laughed from underneath his lover. With a reluctant sigh, Brian lifted himself off of Justin and withdrew from his body. " Good. That's one game you'll never see played when this place is packed. Shame really." He scoffed rolling off the condom and putting it in a nearby ash tray.

" You know that Woody's will never be the same after this." The blond said dreamily as he dressed. Brian looked at him with a goofy grin on his face. " You said that after we fucked in the bathroom at McDonald's. It brought a whole new meaning to the words, ' Hope you enjoyed your visit. Please come again.' " Both men burst out laughing while trying to finish dressing.

" Let's shut shop and head to Babylon." Suggested Justin walking over to the bar and picked up his coat. " Sounds like a plan Taylor." Brian commented joining him at the bar to pick up his things. He saw the frown that the blond now wore. " What's wrong?"

Justin had spotted a surveillance camera behind the bar. " Shit. I didn't know they had that there. Did you? Are there any more?" He turned to look around the room. " Well. If they've caught anything, I want a copy to show the grand kids." Replied Brian. " As that was fucking hot." He shrugged on his coat. " Come on. Let's go." Justin nodded. " Okay."

Between the pair, they made sure that the bar was shut down and all doors were locked securely before heading into the night and to Babylon.


End file.
